The invention is generally directed to switching DC converters. More specifically, the invention is directed to switching DC converters based on the forward converter principle, i.e., buck converters.
The necessity of generating a stable negative voltage of, for example, -40 volts from what is in turn again a negative voltage of, for example, -53 volts frequently arises in switching technology.
Downward (step-down) switching regulators are known for the downward adjustment of a voltage. These regulators generally operate, for example, according to the forward, or flow-through, converter principle (i.e., a buck converter). Such switching regulators are described in, among other things, Elektronik 26, 1985, pages 57 through 59, particularly FIG. 1a. See, also, Electronics Engineers' Handbook, 3rd Edition, D. Fink editor, pp. 15-60 to 15-77, McGraw-Hill (1989), incorporated herein by reference. These switching regulators are based on a system wherein the negative pole is connected to ground.
Integrated circuits for driving the regulating switch in such switching regulators are available for this configuration. By contrast, there are no integrated circuits for driving the regulating switch in switching regulators for systems whose positive pole is connected to ground.